


The Lion King

by frankenstein



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenstein/pseuds/frankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gee," Frank says, his eyes locked on the DVD in the self as they're laying on the couch at 1 in the morning, Frank's head resting on Gerard's lap, "I wanna watch The Lion King"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion King

"Gee," Frank says, his eyes locked on the DVD in the self as they're laying on the couch at 1 in the morning, Frank's head resting on Gerard's lap, "I wanna watch The Lion King"

Gerard looks down at Frank, brings up a hand to his face and brushes off the bangs of his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "The Lion King?" he asks, slowly. Out of all the movies Gerard could have thought Frank wanted to watch, The Lion King was.. well, it wasn't even on the list.

"Yeah," Frank grins, turning his head and looking up at Gerard, who snorts, his hand still on his hair.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Frank sits up and turns to Gerard. "No?" He grins wider, like a little kid, stands up and walks to the shelf next to the TV. He must look kind of ridiculous, Gerard thinks, wearing a long sleeve gray t-shirt and his pink boxers with little hearts on it—really, fucking red, little _hearts_ —, but in his eyes he just looks adorable. With his soft and fluffy hair, and the stubble he's been too lazy to shave those past days. He is the cutest thing ever, definitely.

"You can't be serious," he says smirking while Frank crouches down in front of the DVD player, the movie in his hands, still smiling like a child. Gerard really, really doesn't mind watching The Lion King. Hell, he'll watch anything Frank wants if that makes him smile like that. But even then, he still likes to act as if he didn't want to watch it. Just because he can, and because Frank gets impossibly cuter.

"I totally am," Frank says, sitting on the floor and opening the first drawer under the TV, in search of the DVD remote. "What, do you have anything against it?"

"Yes," Gerard simply answers, and Frank turns his head to glare at him, hand inside the drawer. "What? You'll cry on my shoulder and my shirt will end up wet with your tears," he continues, keeping a straight face.

Frank makes a 'tsk' noise, gets up with the DVD remote and crosses his arms in front of the TV. "I so do not cry over movies, and less over _cartoon_ movies," he says and from the way his voice sounds as if he was mumbling, Gerard knows he's pouting, and that means—he totally _does_. Gerard looks at Frank as he childishly goes back to the couch but sits in the other end of it, the furthest from him.

He tries hard to suppress the grin that's working its way to his lips, he really does, but he can't help it. Frank is still pouting, eyes fixed on the screen, and his arms crossed. Gerard just can't resist that.

"Frankie," Gerard sing-songs, and when Frank doesn't even look at him, he tries again. "Baby?" and this time Frank does look at him, and when he sees Gerard grinning and biting his bottom lip, Frank _knows_ the fucker was lying, so he scoffs and mumbles, "You're a jerk"

Gerard knows he is, so he shrugs and opens his arms, "Come here, Simba," he says grinning wide and Frank seems to hesitate at first, but ends up crawling up to him, slapping his thigh and mumbling 'jerk' before curling up next to him and throwing an arm around his waist. Gerard laughs and puts his arm around Frank's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze as the movie starts. "Just so you know," he says and kisses Frank's temple, making him smile. "You can cry on my shoulder anytime you want."


End file.
